Ultra From Hell Phase I
Dialogue Max: Captain look there's a big cloud in the sky. John looks outside John: what in Hell is that? Jose: it's the end of the world! AAAAAAAH! Repent! Repent! Amy: It's not the end of the world Jose. John smacks his forehead. Ultraman Zach: no, no, please no Amy: Zach, what's wrong? Zach: The Darkness One has returned, with them... Charles: who Zach? Who? Zach: The Dark Surged Ultramen. Max: who're they? Zach: on the land of Light, about 6 months ago, I was Infected with Darkness, but was cured, the other three Dark Surged Ultras got away. Amy: their are three?!? Ultraman Zach: yes, they're the Darkness One's servants. Max: we need to stop them A broadcast was sent out to very screen in the world: computers, TV's, phones, everything. Darkness Surged Ultra: I am Darkness Surged Ultraman Kal, I am the first of 3 dark surged ultramen to come to this puny planet. The others will come in time. Your people are to obey The Darkness One, and kill Ultraman Zach! Citizen: what! Kill an Ultraman! The Citizens were yelling at the Dark Surged Ultra and were disintegrated by the Darkness cloud. Charles: oh my gosh! Jose: told you it was the end of the world! Amy: its still not the end of the world Jose. John: we know what Kal wants, he wants Ultraman Zach Zach: you're using me as bait aren't you? John: yup. Zach grows is size Zach: come get me you big sack of manure! Jose: did he really just call the bad guy a sack of manure? Amy: yes... yes he did. Dark Surged Ultraman Kal: you've got to be kidding me, this is the Ultraman Zach? Zach: I can do better than that crap biscuit. Jose: he called him.a crap biscuit, really? Charles: he's funny, but his insults are horrible. John: that's true. Charles: that's the first time ive ever heard you say something funny captain. John: I'm not serious all the time. Kal's dark Specium Ray hits Zach. Zach: ouch that hurt! Kal: good Ultraman Zach: Kal look I'll cure you, just don't hurt... Ultraman Kal shoots Zach with his Specium Ray Zach falls into a building. Zach: fine then, Neo Mode! Zach switches from Super mode to Neo Mode. Zach Zach Punches Dark Surged Ultraman Kal and Kal catches it taking no damage at all. Zach: shoot! Kal: I'm stronger than you Zach, I'll defeat you. The EDF attacks in their VTOLs John: not if I have anything to say about it! John shoots Kal in the foot, knocking him over. Kal: ugh! Fine then! I'll get my backup! Pandon falls from the sky. John: let's call in the secret backup Infant Island: John: (over radio) hello? Is EDF Ocean there? EDF Ocean member: yes, identify yourself. John: Captain John, EDF North America EDF Ocean member: oh hello Captain, what can I do for you? Captain John: is there any chance you can get the Cosmos to get Mothra to help us, we're in a crisis here. EDF Ocean member: of course Captain, right away. Mothra flew in to help. Ultraman Zach: Surrender Kal, you can't defeat an Ultraman, Mothra and the EDF. Kal: yes, I can Ultraman Zach: it's settled then, we'll fight. Mothra and the EDF took on Pandon, and Zach went one on one with Kal Ultraman Zach grabbed Kal by the head and kicked him in his private place. Kal: ow! Owowowow! Zach: that's what you get for messing with humanity! Zach turned to shine mode Zach: Shine Ray to the face! Zach fired the Shine Ray at Kal's face Kal had no chance to attack Zach: and to finish you off, Gallium Ray! Ultraman Kal was brought back to normal by the Gallium Ray. Ultraman Kal: Thank you Zach, I owe you one. Zach: how about killing Pandon Ultraman Kal: sure. Kal killed Pandon with his Specium Ray. Kal: bye Zach! Max: he was easier than expected. Amy: yea, odd, maybe it was because us and Mothra helped Zach. Jose: who cares? Kal is cured! Next Episode: A New Recruit Why the next episode isn't Ultra From Hell Phase II: The Ultra From Hell phases are episode featuring the Dark Surged Ultramen. Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton